


The Tetris Block AU

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: The one where Castiel is an I tetris block and Dean is an S tetris block and obviously their relationship will never work out until it does.





	The Tetris Block AU

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I've written pure crack. But yesterday on the Profound Bond Discord someone mentioned Tetris AU and I joked I'd write it after Kaz made a graphic about it and 24 hours later here we are.
> 
> For visual aid/reference:  
> 

S tetris shape Dean is really lonely and sad. Like, yeah, he's got Z block Sam, he'll always have Sam, but it's just the two of them and they never really fit in anywhere.

He'd say "square peg, round hole" but it's really more, s shaped peg in a world of strait line holes.

So when he meets Cas, he thinks - just more of the same. Another l block. Everyone always loves the l blocks. They're just so fucking versatile. And they never work well with s and z blocks. Just. Utter incompatibility.

Not that Dean wants to be compatible with some boring-ass l block.

So of course the end up stuck next to each other. Cause isn't that just life? What two worse pieces to have side by side? And Cas is a pain in the ass about it too. "I could have wiped out four rows at a time if I wasn't stuck next to you."

But as they're just...stuck there...no rows can be completed with them wedged together...they get to talking. And it turns out they have more in common than Dean ever would have imagined. Like, they're both made of four individual squares. Shit like that.

He's just starting to think maybe being stuck next to an l block isn't so bad when, of course, half the guy finally gets removed with the completion of two rows above Dean.

And Dean is still stuck there.

Alone.

With half of Castiel next to him.

Fucking typical.

God l blocks are assholes.

*

Of course, eventually Dean's time comes and his lines get cleared, with all the annoyances of the daily grind that brings - fall down, get placed, get blanked, fall down again. Still, he doesn't mind all that much for all that he complains about it whenever they're sharing a beer with Bobby. After all, what's the alternative? Its either get cleared or game over, and given the choice, well…

What with one thing and another, it's some time before Dean runs into that damn l block asshole. Its him, and t block Bobby, and Sammy of course. Things always work best when they're together. They just fit so damn well, side by side, complementing each others strengths, shoring up each other's weaknesses.

And then Castiel joins them.

And...okay, total chick flick moment, but it's perfect. He lands next to Dean, their squares line up, their lines complete, and in the moment before they blank out, Dean dares to think...this is nice. He could maybe someday see himself getting...kinda used to this.

Except he has no idea when happenstance might bring them together again.

*

After that, they run into each other all the time, but always in passing. Cas is one quick son of a bitch. He lands on his one block end, finishes a few rows, and poof. He lands on his long side, bam half a row all by himself, and bam, done, gone. Bastard should wear a bell or something so Dean can get enough warning to even say hi.

And even when he does stick around, his mouth is often so far up his l shape that Dean can hardly hear him. Of course he gets a very...enticing...view of his middle blocks, and yeah, Dean has usually been more interested in appearance than other, uh, virtues - it's the nature of the game for him to be a love um and leave um sort...but Cas is different.

Dean *wants* Cas to be different.

So he takes it slow. Tries to enjoy their brief encounters for what they are. Tries not to get his hopes up for more. After all, what would a straight edge proper guy like Cas want with a squiggle like Dean?

And certainly the way Cas vanishes a few minutes after they meet almost every time does nothing to build Dean's confidence.

But, on the flipside, whether Cas comes in straight on end or flat on his side, he does come back.

The "straight" part does worry Dean, like, a lot. Cas is easily the straightest guy that Dean has ever met. 

"I dunno, Dean, Cas doesn't strike me as the sort to be so easily categorised," says Sam.

"Sammy, bitch, have you seen the guy? He's the textbook definition of on the straight and narrow."

Sam doesn't seem convinced. 

Sometimes, Dean isn't so sure either. There's just...something about Cas.

It's not until they kept trapped together that they finally talk.  There's no one but the two of them and a sea of empty squares, blocked in by some asshole Dean has never met, shaped like a J, and Sam's friend Jack the L block, and Dean is absolutely positive Sam put Jack up to this. If the block had just rotated one more time counter clockwise they wouldn't have even been in this mess, yet there they were, just the two of them, not a prayer of making a line.

"Dude, I'm sorry, my brother is a little bitch."

"So is mine," Cas sighed. In reply to Dean's puzzlement - Dean was always a little puzzled, that was the nature of the game, but like, extra puzzles - Cas added, "Gabriel, the L block."

"So. Here we are."

"Here we are."

Awkwardest silence ever.

But at least they are side by side, and at least Cas isn't leaving.

"I'm sorry too," says Cas.

"Eh, having an asshole for a brother is always a sure ticket to jail."

"No, no, I'm sorry I always leave, Dean. I don't want to but...well, when a row gets completed, it's not like I have a choice."

"Naw, I get it. Who'd want to stay? I'm a mess with a capital SS. I don't even wanna be around me most of the time."

"Don't put yourself down, Dean! I wish I could stay. I'm just...I know I'm boring. Vanilla. A line from point A to point B without a single deviation. Not like you! You're interesting! You...you're, like..." Cas is flailing for words and Dean can only gape. Cas thinks Dean is interesting? "I never know which way you'll go. You're all...swervy, unpredictable, like a mountain road whose end I can see. And sometimes when you're falling, I just watch cause it looks like you'll never fit, and you look like you're in danger, and then at the last second you flip your side and slide right into place and its just... incredible. And I wish I could be the one to catch you when you fall, but you and me...our pieces just don't fit well together."

No, of course not, someone complicated like me, with someone flawless like him, its just--

"No matter how badly I wish we did," Cas finishes forlornly.

"What?" is all Dean manages to say, as stunned as he is.

"I wish I could learn to be the shape you need."

"Um. I mean. I think you could be. Maybe. If things fell out just right. Like, what if--"

And the game ends. 

And they reset apart.

And Dean will never know what might have been.

Except next reload, as Cas falls down, he positions himself on the right side of the screen, flat, and it makes no sense unless...

...unless...

...unless...

...falling next, Dean dares to shimmy a couple rows to the right and drop so the top hook of his S spoons the leftmost block of Cas' line, and they fit together so perfectly - nothing has ever felt so right - and judging by Cas' satisfied, relaxed sigh, he feels just the same.

And everything is right with the world.

The next time their line gets eliminated, Dean doesn't worry. He knows Cas - knows him - and Cas knows him, and no matter how many times their lines vanish, no matter how many times the music gets obnoxiously fast, no matter how many times Game Over flashes over the screen...they've got infinite resets, and they'll always, always find each other again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
